


赛萨尔在找他

by iris242x (lokiikol)



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: M/M, 政客组, 毒枭 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiikol/pseuds/iris242x
Summary: 在总统宣誓就职典礼这天，他的安保主管忙得焦头烂额。
Relationships: César Gaviria/Eduardo Sandoval
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Serenata de Amor





	赛萨尔在找他

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/gifts).



> 送给蝴蝶的生日礼物！Happy birthday Renata!

“爱德华多刚躺下二十分钟。”一头火红头发的艾芬妮站在门口，一副不肯让开的样子。  
“赛萨尔在找他。”卡洛斯不太在乎艾芬妮的说辞，他试图把年轻的秘书推开，可穿着高跟鞋的女郎却站得很稳。她叉腰抗议，“是什么事情呢？不紧急的话就不能再等一下吗？三十分钟也好，他已经两天没睡了，你总不能把总统就职大典的安保工作交给一个睡眠缺乏的人！”  
“赛萨尔在找他。”男人只是重复了一次这句话，这次把重音放在“赛萨尔”三个字上。  
两人正僵持不下，这间被临时当做会议室的房间的门却从里面打开了。一个高瘦的身影从房间里走出来，他青灰色的眼睛略略泛红，头发也没有上过发胶，卷发散在额角。  
“赛萨尔在找我？” 爱德华多压低声音问，虽然看起来疲倦，语气却非常镇静清醒。  
爱德华多把身后的门轻轻关上，隐约能看到还有几个人横七竖八躺在会议室长凳上，和模糊看起来大概是玻利瓦尔广场的卫星地图。爱德华多没说话，紧了紧领带，示意卡洛斯带他走。

*

他们穿过庭院，这里有赛萨尔最爱的从家乡佩雷拉运来的植物，它们在朝阳下贪婪吸取着阳光，对这栋宅子的男主人将要在今天离开它们住进总统府这件事情毫无知觉。  
就好像它们对过去几个月，对这宅子的主人日日都收到另全世界都闻风丧胆的大毒枭埃斯科巴的死亡威胁无动于衷一样。  
爱德华多的注意力不在这一片片的宽阔树叶上，他远远看到庭院另一边熟悉的身影。  
赛萨尔正在一个人的帮助下把西服夹克往身上套——因为穿了防弹衣的缘故，他这件宣誓典礼用的西服是特制的。  
两个人独处的时候，赛萨尔曾笑着对爱德华多抱怨这让他看起来臃肿。  
爱德华多亲着他手背说，胖乎乎的赛萨尔和不听我这个安全主管的话的赛萨尔之间，我还是更喜欢胖乎乎的赛萨尔。  
现在赛萨尔站在朝阳之下，太阳光顺着他的刘海点亮他的轮廓，每一寸都是爱德华多心中的宝藏。  
赛萨尔这时候也看到了爱德华多，他眼睛亮了起来，转身面对爱德华多走过来的方向，他展露出一个淡淡的笑容，好像有音节正要从他略略张开的唇间流出。  
爱德华多迎上去，他还没给今天就要宣誓就职的总统说句祝贺。  
“赛萨尔！省长夫妇过来了。”这是安娜的声音。  
赛萨尔回头，看了眼花园里树荫下的爱德华多，后者抿嘴笑了笑，挥了下手臂，示意让他去。  
卡洛斯站在一边，“赛萨尔刚刚在等你，你先在这里等一下吧？”  
爱德华多点点头，从口袋里掏出墨镜来。“至少今天天气不错。我现在没事，他们在休息，八点才集合。”卡洛斯找人给他送了杯果汁和几片吐司过来，爱德华多喝了果汁却吃不进食物，“让我静一下”他摆手，“赛萨尔空了再叫我。我就在这里。对了卡洛斯，把我的卫星电话叫人送过来，警察署那边还有人要找。”  
卡洛斯听话走开。  
爱德华多看着院内的几个保镖，每一个都是他亲自审核过的，个个都是值得信赖的好小伙子。  
可这个前飞行员也知道，依赖经验是危险的。信任意味着懈怠。懈怠意味着死亡。  
他们就像飞机上的零件，在起飞前得挨个试错。  
爱德华多闭上眼，在脑中又过了一遍各种布局，他仿佛回到了飞机机舱内，起飞前不厌其烦地检查仪器。只是这次他面对的不是仪表盘，而是波哥大特区的大街小巷，是出动的两万多安保人员，是这位从竞选时就声称要引渡毒枭和埃斯科巴势不两立的总统的就职典礼，是他和他爱的人的政治理想，是梦，是哥伦比亚。  
八点的时候几架直升飞机会盘旋而上，在波哥大特区的上空如苍鹰一般守护着这片波利瓦尔庇佑的大地，波哥大市中心已经从昨夜开始戒严，由从佩雷拉所在的Risaralda调动来的部队和特区本地部队一起戒严。 爱德华多不相信本地警察——他动用关系让警署命令他们交换防区，去排查将在现场出现的媒体和民众。  
将有几千民众出席这场宣誓仪式，还有媒体，乐队，礼仪队。他们每个人的档案爱德华多都看过。  
不，他们不需要盛大的典礼。他需要保证哥伦比亚第二十八任的候任总统顺利在波利瓦尔广场前宣誓，平安地入住总统府納里尼奧宮。他们不需要华美盛大的典礼——在这个国家，最盛大的典礼，永远是葬礼。

*

赛萨尔和安娜牵着手出来的时候，爱德华多还站在那一颗西利亚树下，对着一枚树叶沉思，卫星电话很方便的放在树枝丫上。  
安娜松开赛萨尔的手，指了指爱德华多，“去吧。”安娜带着蕾丝的手套，因此赛萨尔感受不太清她手指的温度。今天是她成为第一夫人的日子，这是赛萨尔在结婚的时候，许诺给她的。  
赛萨尔侧头看了眼安娜，又看了眼树下的身形，却突然转身向书房走了过去。  
再出来的时候，赛萨尔将背对着他站着的爱德华多拉到一边，还没来得及开口，他的幕僚Fabio走过来，“赛萨尔，过来过来！这里需要你！”  
“我马上回来，”赛萨尔拍了拍爱德华多的后背。  
赛萨尔刚走，树枝上叉着的卫星电话就响起来。爱德华多接起电话，眉心皱起来，“不，这不可接受！胡里安会处理，叫他接电话！现在！”  
年轻的安保主管一边在电话里指挥，一边看着朝他小跑过来的手下，“爱德华多，这里，监视房里有问题。”  
爱德华多按住电话，“车辆检查过了吗？”  
“三十二台车都检查过了。”  
“很好，用库房里的车换掉这三十二台。”  
“什么？”  
“你听到我的命令了。换掉所有的车。”爱德华多当然不会让人提前一天靠近赛萨尔真正会用的车。这刚满三十岁的安保主管的脑袋里，俨然装着这一整天的程序。  
他们往库房走过去，年轻的主管再没有机会回头看一眼候任总统。

*  
赛萨尔和安娜低头亲吻了两个孩子。  
“妈妈很快就会回来。”  
安娜说。她将两个孩子紧紧搂在怀里，目光却飘到了带着孩子的玛利亚身上。玛利亚是安娜未婚的妹妹，也是安娜的继承人。  
哦，安娜这样精明的女人不会在去宣誓大典前，留下任何漏洞的。  
她的丈夫，哥伦比亚的侯任总统，顶着的是毒枭恐怖组织最想要的人头。这一天，短短的几公里从加维里亚府邸到玻利瓦尔广场的宣誓就职仪式，再到入住纳尼尼奥宫的距离是毒枭们绝望挣扎的最后机会。  
对能把一架民航飞机在空中炸成碎片的毒枭来说，安娜不抱幻想。  
更何况，排除了有经验的军人，有职业训练的保镖，她这位野心勃勃的丈夫选了一个律师来当自己的安保主管。  
一个三十岁的年轻律师。  
跟她丈夫睡一张床的律师。  
安娜知道赛萨尔信任爱德华多。她有时候不知道这是赛萨尔的优点还是致命缺点。  
可她要做好万全准备。  
她将妹妹拉倒一边，把一双儿女的手塞到妹妹手里。“我不在的时候，你发誓会照顾好他们吗？”  
玛利亚亲了一下胸前的十字架，说“我发誓”。她眼角湿润，看着心怀雄心的姐姐轻轻地摸了摸自己鬓发，优雅地提起裙子，跟着赛萨尔走了出去。仿佛刚刚那一瞬间作为一个母亲的脆弱只是幻象。

*  
赛萨尔准备的演讲很短，他知道他的演讲每多一秒，爱德华多的工作就加重十倍，而他成为宣誓就职前夕就遭刺杀的侯任总统的风险也将陡增。这演讲没有在佩雷拉的山谷中，他小时候所想象的那样激动人心——哥伦比亚的总统，玻利瓦尔的继承人，这样的无上权力和荣光，在这一刻，只能化作三言两语。  
随着年龄增长，赛萨尔愈发认识到自己的宿命。他是个实干家。鲜花绶带只是锦上添花，权力若不能带来改变，就跟自私自利未开化的野心一样不堪。赛萨尔要的不是那些，爱德华多，这个放弃蓝天的飞行员，要的也不是那些。  
此刻他不知道爱德华多在哪里。可他知道爱德华多正在某个角落，注视着他。他不在他的身边，可他知道这典礼的每一颗螺丝钉都是爱德华多亲自拧上去的。  
他坐在车上，和安娜向四周的人群招手，车窗是防弹的，可死亡如影随形。在过去的半年里，赛萨尔已经习惯和死神当朋友。每一秒都可能是人生最后的一秒，每一次呼吸都可能是最后一次。他学会优雅地对待它。有时候被权力和金钱保护得太好的人会有自己无往不利的错觉，他们忘记了和自己凡身肉胎与生俱来的脆弱性。任何政治家都该明白，当你的身体再无法动弹的时候，任何抽象的权力也就都瞬间离你而去了。  
赛萨尔明白这一点，从前任司法部长罗德里格·莱拉、总统候选人路伊卡洛斯·嘉兰和其他政治家的死中，赛萨尔无比深刻的体会了这一点。死亡带来的不朽，无法兑现。  
所以他把自己保护得很好——赛萨尔让爱德华多，这世界上唯一一个比赛萨尔还怕赛萨尔死的人，来负责保全他的生命。  
这有点残忍。  
爱本就是残忍的。  
一如生命本身。  
黑色的加长防弹卡迪拉克停稳了，赛萨尔吻了吻自己右手的袖扣 ，踏出这台美国人送的礼物。那一刻，他准备好了迎接荣耀，也准备好了迎接死亡。  
就如他生命中的每一刻。

*

赛萨尔小时候喜欢读希腊神话。他父亲的书房里有一本又一本厚厚的神话书。他喜欢看那些悲剧英雄的故事。  
可他总觉得这些自爱琴海来的故事和南美大地水土不服。  
悲剧的宿命好像不该是落幕。哥伦比亚人总在企盼着某种奇迹，他们坚韧快乐。就好像希腊人觉得和宿命的抗争是人类最终的归宿，北欧人觉得诸神黄昏带来的轮回才是，哥伦比亚人则时时准备着在意料之外和意料之中谱写舞曲。  
就像此刻，他的安保主管突然被告知一辆新闻摄像车在玻利瓦尔广场的南面抛锚了。这条大道是以一位以前在这条路上被刺杀的政府高官的名字命名的。这辆在总统宣誓仪式前突然抛锚的车到底代表了什么？  
爱德华多不相信巧合。  
他是这片大地上为数不多的只认死理的人。  
他是赛萨尔最后的一道防线。  
因此他坚不可摧。

*

爱德华多叫他的副主管米迦尔负责监控室，他带了几个人赶到广场南面。他们一共戒严封锁了二十四个街区，而一辆停着的车会导致这条路瘫痪。  
这条路并不在爱德华多计划好的赛萨尔从玻利瓦尔广场到纳尼尼奥宫的路线上。  
可爱德华多必须一探究竟，他不能让人能猜到他们不会走这条路。

*  
那辆采访车没有问题。他们将车推到了宽阔的路边。  
可爱德华多有问题了。  
他的对讲机似乎出了范围，而卫星电话在一个接收不到信号的地方。这里已经戒严，他和他的几个下属在离监控室两公里外的地方。  
他看了看表，仪式已经开始了。  
“叫他们派辆车过来。”  
“不，不行，戒严核心区内没有车了。”  
安保主管不可置信的看了一眼自己的手下，他忽然背脊发凉。  
有人要他离开监控室。  
他冷冷看着面前站着的两个手下。谁，是谁?  
米迦尔在哪？他信得过的。  
他信得过的。  
爱德华多忽然转身就走，他听见耳机里传来断断续续的鼓乐声，那是来自现场直播的声音。  
他像个朝圣者，朝着玻利瓦尔广场的中心小跑而去。天不热，可年轻的安保主管举起袖子擦了又擦自己冒汗的额头。他分不清这是冷汗，还是别的。  
他应该相信米迦尔这个生死与共的兄弟。  
头顶盘旋的直升机嗡嗡地响，他左耳的耳机响起来，“汇报情况！”  
三个飞行员依次说一切如常。  
右边的耳机里是赛萨尔在演讲，责任、毒枭、民主、哥伦比亚共和国等字一个个的往他耳鼓里撞进去。  
几个手下跟在后面，一路出示着证件，小跑往玻利瓦尔广场而去。  
他们最后能远远看到新上任的总统，带着象征哥伦比亚国旗的绶带，和第一夫人一起像民众挥着手。  
他们的上司咬着下唇，朝着对讲机里布置着什么，但目光也远远地望着赛萨尔。  
他们的赛萨尔。  
哥伦比亚的赛萨尔。

*

新上任的总统阁下在纳尼尼奥宫挥了挥手。  
总统府依照传统由哥伦比亚第三十九总统护卫军守护。  
赛萨尔和安娜踏进了这府邸。  
“他们进来了，他们在总统府了。”  
米迦尔的对讲机里传来一阵掌声。他拔掉了自己身上的对讲机。  
这个不苟言笑的壮汉忽然转身对着墙壁哭了起来。  
这是一件很奇妙的事情。  
当一个人活着，是这么多人日以继夜守护的目标。仿佛赛萨尔的生命早不是自己的，而是他们废寝忘食拼搏的成果。  
总统走过去拍了拍米迦尔的肩膀，拥抱了他。  
酒会就要开始了，他问，“爱德华多呢？”  
米迦尔抹了抹脸，他朝着对讲机说了几句话，“他在另一辆车上，在和委内瑞拉和厄瓜多的安保队打交道。”  
赛萨尔叹了口气，“我在找他。你告诉他我一直在找他。”  
*

爱德华多走进总统府的时候在大厅里遇到艾芬妮，她穿着紫色的丝绸长裙，正抱着一大盆鲜花。  
“哦天哪，爱德华多。”  
爱德华多皱眉，“米迦尔呢？”  
“他说赛萨尔，哦不，总统先生在找你。”  
爱德华多抬头看看台阶，侧身就要往酒会去。  
“哎，爱德华多，桑多瓦尔先生！”艾芬妮喊他。  
“还有什么事吗？”  
“您看起来糟透了，去换件衬衣吧。”  
“可赛萨尔在找我。”  
“你先听她的去换件衬衣吧。”爱德华多突然听见熟悉的声音说。他抬头看见哥伦比亚的第二十八任总统正站在台阶上，朝他说话。  
赛萨尔穿着礼服，手里拿着一杯香槟，他眯着眼笑了，“我还指望着我的安保主管能和女宾们多跳几支舞呢。”  
他的赛萨尔站在总统府的台阶上，远远望着他。  
爱德华多突然觉得喉头有些发紧，他将赛萨尔平安地送进了总统府。就好像还剑归鞘，在绝望中仍能强韧相信未来的领袖，可不就该属于这座府邸吗？  
“那我去去就回。”爱德华多说。  
“爱德华多？”赛萨尔叫住他。  
爱德华多停住脚步。  
赛萨尔突然拍了拍自己西服上衣口袋，然后向他无声地做了个口型。  
那薄唇似乎在说，撕了……撕了它。  
爱德华多莫名也摸了摸自己口袋，里面似乎有什么东西。他看着赛萨尔的背影将里面的那张字条摸出来。  
什么时候放进去的呢？爱德华多暗自想着，这是他今天刚换的西服外套，一定是早上他见到赛萨尔的那时候。  
他走到走廊无人的地方，将那张纸条打开。  
纸条上用钢笔潦草写着几个字，都被汗浸晕了边角。这笔迹看起来很陌生——可他即刻就明白了这是赛萨尔用左手写的。  
“如有不测，不要自责。路是我选的。我爱你，亲爱的。”  
爱德华多是视线有点模糊，好像大雪天里玻璃窗上聚起的水汽。他深吸了口气，抬起头向上看去，新一任总统的油画画像已经挂了起来。这画像让他的爱人更有了领袖气派，代表着希望和不屈，属于哥伦比亚所有人的领袖。  
爱德华多低头又再看了一眼那张纸条，试图把每一个笔划都记在眼里。他从身边走过的侍从手里取过一杯香槟，把纸条叠了两叠，放进嘴里，就着香槟吞了下去。

完

**Author's Note:**

> Note: 根据历史，总统就职那天封锁了二十四个街区动用了两万两千名军队和警察。爱德华多和他的团队在一个会议室里有七八天没有出来过，来设计各种路线。等赛萨尔平安进入总统府的那一瞬间，很多安保团队的人都哭了。而我想写的是，在这样生死攸关的大事件里，爱情的容身之处。


End file.
